Aleu X James Nightmare
by drewdog302
Summary: I made a Balto X Jenna Nightmare story, A Kodi X Dusty Nightmare, and A Bolt X Mittens Nightmare story and people liked that so I guessed to make a Aleu X James Nightmare story. Aleu has a terrible nightmare about James being murdered in front of her totally terrified sleep by herself Aleu goes to sleep with James.


**How's it going all you awesome folks on the internet I'm drewdog302 and today we're a Aleu X James Nightmare story.**

 **Anyway before we start I want to say thank you for the outstanding support on all of my Nightmare stories we'll make more in the future I promise.**

 ****

 **Anyway if have aNightmare story request let me know in the comments and I'll see what I can do to get it done.**

 ****

 **And if you want to see "** _ **Balto X Jenna Nightmare**_ **", "** _ **Kodi X Dusty Nightmare**_ **", or "** _ **Bolt X Mittens Nightmare**_ **" all threestories are on my account.**

 ****

 **Anyway onward with the story.**

* * *

It was a coldwindy winternight in the town of White Mountain many of house'slights were off,everyone was sleeping peacefully.

Well everyone but the wolfdog Aleu, the poor sandy grey wolfdog was laying down in her bed tossing and turning in her sleep.

"J-James?" Aleu muttered in her sleep.

Aleu then started to groan and moan in her sleep.

"N-Niju leave him alone." Aleu muttered in her sleep.

Aleu then started to breathe heavily in her sleep;she was having a nightmare.

* * *

 _ **In Aleu's dream...**_

 _ ****_

 _Aleu was on the ground her ankle was sprained Aleu looked up and saw her mate James protecting her from the evil wolf Niju._

 __

 _"Leave...her...alone!" James growled._

 __

 _"Stay out of my way Jimmy,Aleu will pay for what she did to me!" Niju snarled._

 __

 _"Over my dead body!" James growled._

 __

 _Niju then charged at James and he tackled him and the two wolves got into a massive fight._

 __

 _All Aleu could do was watch her mate and Niju bite, scratch, and put all heck oneach other._

 __

 _Then at one point Niju pinned James down on the ground._

 __

 _"JAMES!" Aleu screamed._

 __

 _Aleu tried to stand up but her sprained ankle shot pain up her leg and she fell back down._

 __

 _"Say goodbye to your mate Aleu." Niju said evilly._

 __

 _"Niju pleasedon't hurt him please." Aleu begged._

 __

 _Niju ignored Aleu's plead and he raised a sharp claw and stabbed James in the neck._

 __

 _James's eyes widen in pain he then went limp._

 __

 _Niju smirked and he focused James's lifeless eyes on Aleu._

 __

 _Tears came to Aleu's crystal blue eyes._

 __

 _"JAMES NO!"_

 __

 _ **End of Aleu's dream**_

* * *

"GAAAAAHHHHH!" Aleu screamed.

Aleu woke up with a fright and she looked around to see that she was back in her bed.

Aleu was shaking,breathing, and sweating in fear.

"I-It was all a dream...but it felt so real." Aleu said to herself.

Aleu then laid back down and tried to fall backasleep but sleep never came she was so scared of losing James se loved him so much.

Aleu then decided to go to James's place and sleep with him without hesitation Aleu got out of her bed and went to James's place.

* * *

 **With James...**

James was laying down in his bed sound asleep when he heard someone scratch the door.

 _Huh who could that be at this late of night?_ James thought to himself.

James got out of his bed and walked to the door and he nudged it open.

When James opened his door and he saw Aleu she was shaking in fear.

"Aleu its the middle of the night what are you..." James started but wasn't able to finish when Aleu shoved her face in James's chest and sobbed.

"James thank god you're alive I was so scared!" Aleu sobbed.

"What's wrong Aleu why are you crying?" James asked.

"I had a nightmare and it was so horrible!" Aleu sobbed.

James nuzzled Aleu to comfort her he then let Aleu in and he made her lay down next to him.

James then grabbed a blanket and he wrapped it around him and Aleu.

Aleu tried her beast to shake the image of James's lifeless eyes focused on her by snuggling close to James's warm body but it was too much for her.

Aleu was now sobbing uncontrollably hard now. James nuzzled Aleu's neck to comfort her.

"Shhhhhhhh, shhhhh it's okay Aleu don't cry I'm right here." James said in a comforting voice.

"James my nightmare was so terrifying I'm so scared!" Aleu said with tears pouring down her muzzle.

James then wrapped his arms around Aleu and he held her tightly.

"Tell me what was it about." James said.

Aleu told James what happened in her dream.

James was speechless he was very surprised that Aleu was so scared about losing him and that she loved him so much.

James then smiled and he then leaned in an kissed her on the forehead.

"It's okay Aleu it was just a dream it's all over now I'm right here." James said.

"James c-can I sleep with you?" Aleu asked.

"Of course you can Aleu." James said.

"Thank you." Aleu said.

Aleu curled up and rested her head on James's front paws and James then started to lick her to get her to sleep which seemed to be working.

* * *

 **The End!**  
 **  
**

 **There we go guys another story done so tell me what do you think about this story let me know in the comments and if you want to see "** _ **Balto X Jenna Nightmare**_ **", or "** _ **Kodi X Dusty Nightmare**_ **", or "** _ **Bolt X Mittens Nightmare**_ **" all three stories are on my account.**

 ****

 **Anyway Aleu is a character created by Universal Pictures.**

 ****

 **And James is a character created by me and he can't be used without my permission.**

 ****

 **And if you want to see more amazing content then be sure to check out my channel on YouTube Nexus467.**

 ****

 **See ya next time!  
**

 __


End file.
